Special Arrangements (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Cody asks Steve for some advice before Valentine's Day.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – Thank you for the squeal-inducing feedback, even at 3am! And for the little "nudge" to add the last scene.

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your INCREDIBLE and UNWAVERING support! It is very much appreciated every day.

Esther – I wasn't worried on this one, either, but I never get tired of hearing you say it :-)

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Special Arrangements (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Done!" Jacob said, writing the last letter on his homework page with a flourish. He turned to Cody beside him at the kitchen table. "When's Mom getting home?"

"Soon," Cody told him. "She had to pick up Casey from practice after work."

"She said she'd get my valentines today."

Kaitlyn looked up from her own homework. "Yeah, mine, too."

"You're gonna help me write 'em, aren't you, Cody?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"Sure. After I get back from eating with Steve."

"I hope there's enough for everyone in my class. Plus Ms. Kawai, plus Mrs. R., plus Mom, plus . . ." Jacob paused, his forehead creasing as he something occurred to him. "Hey, can I give Aunt Catherine a special one? Or is that not allowed now 'cause she's marrying Uncle Steve?"

Cody put a hand on his arm. "I think that will always be allowed, Jacob," he said honestly.

Jacob beamed. "Good. Then I'm gonna give one to Aunt Catherine and Uncle Steve and Uncle Danny and–"

"What are you getting Jess?" Kaitlyn asked Cody.

The teen's eyes widened slightly. "Um . . . I . . . er . . ."

"You gotta get her something," Kaitlyn insisted.

Cody shifted awkwardly and scratched his neck. "I . . . I am . . . I just . . . haven't decided yet."

"Make it something good," Kaitlyn said. " _Special._ "

"Like rollerblades!" Jacob exclaimed.

Cody gave him a strange look. "Rollerblades? For Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah," Jacob said matter-of-factly. "Or a hula hoop. Jess is good at hula hoop."

"She is," Cody acknowledged, a little confused at the track of the conversation.

Jacob's eyes brightened in excitement. "Then she can hula hoop on rollerblades!"

"I don't know about that, Jake."

They heard the front door open, and Jacob jumped up. "Mom!"

He ran into the living room, followed by Kaitlyn.

"Mom!" Jacob cried again. "Did you get 'em? Did you get 'em?"

Jenna laughed as he hugged her around the waist before diving into the bag she was holding. "Hello to you, too."

"You got 'em!" he exclaimed triumphantly, pulling out a box of _Minions_ valentines and dancing around the room with them.

"Ohh!" Kaitlyn said happily, taking a box of Disney princess valentines out. "Yay!"

"How was practice, Captain?" Cody asked Casey as she headed for the stairs, backpack and duffel over her shoulder.

She grinned proudly. "Good."

"Dylan upstairs?" Jenna asked her oldest son.

"Yeah," Cody said. "He's working on his homework."

"Mine's done, Mom!" Jacob announced.

"Good!" Jenna said warmly, ruffling his hair.

"You barely had any," Kaitlyn complained.

"I had a whole packet," he protested.

"I've got a math packet _and_ a spelling packet."

"But you're older."

"So?"

"So you get more homework," he said logically.

"Your math is done," Cody pointed out, hoping to diffuse an argument.

"And you said spelling was easy," Jacob said.

Kaitlyn smiled. "Yeah. I'll get it done before dinner, no problem," she said, heading back toward the kitchen and her homework with a skip in her step.

Cody looked at his mother. "I put the chicken in the oven about ten minutes ago."

Jenna sighed with a grateful smile and touched his arm. "Oh, thank you, honey."

His phone buzzed, and he took it out of his pocket to check the text. "That's Steve. He'll be here in a couple minutes."

She smiled, giving his arm a squeeze. "Have fun."

Jacob looked up at his brother. "You'll help me later, though, right, Cody?" he asked, holding up the box of valentines.

"Of course I will, Jake."

"Except for yours. I can spell your name myself. And I'm gonna hide your card so it's a surprise."

Cody chuckled. "Okay."

"Have fun with Uncle Steve," he called as he ran back toward the kitchen. "Maybe he can take you to get Jess' rollerblades!"

"Rollerblades?" Jenna asked in confusion after Jacob had disappeared.

Cody shook his head with an amused sigh. "Don't ask."

* * *

Sitting across from Steve at the restaurant, Cody asked, "What do you get a girl . . . you know, for Valentine's Day?"

Steve eyed him in amusement. "Leaving it a little late, aren't you?" he asked and popped his last few fries in his mouth.

"I still got a couple days." Cody paused and gave him a helpless look. "Well?"

"Um . . . well, candy or chocolate's pretty traditional. Maybe a stuffed animal if she's into that kind of thing. Usually can't go wrong with flowers." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Truth is I dunno if I'm the best person to ask."

"You don't get anything for Catherine?"

"I didn't say that. Catherine and I have our own tradition. I get her some chocolate, and she gets–" He stopped, glancing at Cody, and cleared his throat. "Uh, and she . . . enjoys it." He shrugged. "It's our tradition. And it's us." He picked up his glass of water. "I guess that's the important thing. Whatever you do, it has to fit the two of you," he finished and took a drink.

"I just want to get it right," Cody said with a sigh.

"There's no right," Steve said, smiling. "Catherine told me that a long time ago. At least no one 'right.' There's right for you and Jess. That's what you gotta figure out."

Cody slumped in his seat, his brow creasing as he thought.

"Listen, Cody," Steve said seriously. "Don't stress about trying to find the perfect gift. Jess seems like the type who'll appreciate that you're thinking about her."

Cody glanced up at him, eyebrows raised.

"Have a nice meal together or . . ." Steve continued. He waved a hand, thinking. "I don't know . . . Jess likes music, maybe there's a concert or something."

Cody straightened a little at that.

"It's more important to just . . . enjoy being together," Steve said.

Cody nodded slowly. After a moment, he said, "You and Catherine . . . you didn't get to spend a lot of Valentine's Days together, did you?"

"No, we didn't," Steve said honestly.

"I'm sorry."

Steve shook his head. "Don't be. That's the life. We both knew that." He smiled softly. "And we're together now."

"You got to be together last year, right?"

"Yeah. Although we were on a case for most of it."

"Really?"

Steve chuckled. "Yeah. That's the life," he repeated. He shrugged. "Still together, though. That's what matters. We don't have to do anything big. Being together, that's enough for us."

"And chocolate," Cody said with a smile.

Steve grinned and nodded. "And chocolate."

Cody's smile faded slowly, and he twisted his lips, thinking once again.

Steve leaned forward. "It's your first Valentine's Day together, I understand you want to do something special. But I'm telling you, I think she'll love whatever you do."

Cody regarded him for a moment, then nodded finally.

Steve sat back and asked, "What do you got planned for the rest of the night?"

"Jacob wanted me to help him write out his valentines for his class party."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "They still do that?"

"Oh yeah. I'll give you one guess what kind of valentines he got."

Steve smirked. "Minions?"

"Minions," Cody confirmed, grinning.

Steve chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "His classmates'll like that, I'm sure."

"You're getting one, too. Just so you know."

Steve laughed.

"And he asked if it was okay if he gave Catherine one," Cody said. "Since she's marrying you."

Steve's brow knit. "Of course it is."

"That's what I told him."

"Good," Steve said with a nod.

"Then he suggested I get Jess rollerblades."

Steve's eyebrows shot up. "Rollerblades?"

"So she could hula hoop on rollerblades," Cody deadpanned.

Steve snorted, shaking his head and chuckling. "Oh, Jacob." He licked his lips and smiled. "He's gonna keep some lucky lady on her toes one day. Literally."

Cody laughed, and Steve, grinning, signaled for the check.

* * *

Jacob, who had been watching at the window, opened the door for Cody and Steve.

"You're back!" he announced. "Now can we do my valentines? Mom already helped Kaitlyn with hers." He pointed at Jenna and Kaitlyn, who were standing from their seats on the couch.

"Sure, Jake," Cody said, smiling.

"Hi, Uncle Steve!" Jacob said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "You can't see the valentines, okay? They're a surprise!"

Steve flashed a quick conspiratorial smile at Cody before answering Jacob, "Okay."

"Hi, Steve," Jenna said. "Did you guys have a good dinner?"

"Hi," he replied. "Yeah, we did. Can't beat burgers and fries, right?" He nudged Cody who smiled.

"Yeah."

"Did you get the rollerblades?" Jacob asked.

"I don't think I'm gonna get Jess rollerblades for Valentine's Day, Jake," Cody said, smiling to soften the disappointment. "But I have another idea."

Steve and Jenna looked at him curiously.

Cody gave a small smile in response. "I just have to check on some things first."

"What'd you get for Aunt Catherine, Uncle Steve?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I got her a box of her favorite chocolates," Steve said. "But don't tell her, all right?" He winked at Jacob. "It's a surprise."

"Thought you said you always get her chocolates," Cody said, his brow knitted.

"Yeah," Steve acknowledged.

"So how's it a surprise? Doesn't she know?"

Steve smiled and shook his head. "This is a special arrangement. "

"Maybe she'll give you a big kiss," Jacob said, snickering.

Kaitlyn giggled and covered her mouth.

"Jacob!" Jenna admonished, though she couldn't help but smile.

Steve winked at the boy again. "You know, maybe she will."

* * *

Back at home, Steve came in the front door, and Catherine looked up from the sofa with a smile.

"Hey, how was dinner?" she asked, setting down her book.

"Good," he replied as he greeted a waiting Cammie. He sat down on the sofa beside Catherine and gave her a quick kiss. "Cody's trying to figure out what to do with Jess for Valentine's Day."

"Aww, that's sweet," she said genuinely. "Their first Valentine's Day. He wants to make it special."

"Yeah," he said, sitting back.

He paused, his brow creasing slightly.

Glancing over at her, he asked, "You don't mind, right? That we don't make big plans?"

She leaned an arm on the back of the sofa, facing him. "I've told you before, we're together. That's all I need. On Valentine's Day or any other day."

He smiled, leaning forward to kiss her.

Her smile turned wry. "Some chocolate would be nice, though . . ."

"I can neither confirm nor deny . . ."

Laughing, she kissed his grinning lips. "That's plenty special for me."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Valentine's Day doesn't fall on a regular posting day this year, so . . ._ _ **there will be a bonus story on Sunday!**_

 _But before that, I know you'll all be joining Mari and me as we anticipate Catherine's return to speak at the career day assembly now two years after the hostage situation._ _ **Sammy's long-awaited follow-up story, Conquering Old Ghosts, is coming this Friday!**_


End file.
